olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Lobo
You are the true master of death, because the true master does not seek to run away from Death. He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying. J. K. ROWLING, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Basics *Can smell the scent of Monsters and Demi-Gods *Has a Hell-Hound named Diablo *Has trust issues *Angers easily Background Nicholas (better known as Nick) was born in Los Angles. He is Mexican and his mom's name is Jessica Lobo who he loves very much. Nick's mom works at any job she can find but currently she works as a waitress and the local restaurant. He is a single child and has always wanted a little brother. He has ADHD and has been kicked out of every school he's been to and none of them were his fault. He has always been fascinated by wolves. They are his favorite animal, which he thinks is funny because his last name means wolf. Nick has moved from apartment to apartment ever since he was born and he got pretty used to it. But, it does upset him a little bit every time they have to move again. He used to always be picked on until one day at one of his old schools this bully was pushing him around and he just closed his eyes. The next thing he heard was the bully screaming which surprised him, and when he opened his eyes the bully's face was almost white and cowering away from Nick and since all his schools are close by, everyone knew him and to this day he still doesn't know what happened to scare him so badly. He kept hearing people say hands came out of the ground but he thinks they're just messing with him. The Streets of Los Angles Nicholas was walking the streets was was so famillier with remembering the past when a Stray Pitbull followed him. Nicholas end up befriending the animal and walked home with him. Only a block away a Demi-God Mckenna Grant ( Daughter of Athena) was serching for him under orders from Chiron. The dog who Nicholas names Diablo smells Mckenna and starts running torwards her. Nicholas followed the dog and turns a corner then finds himself inches from getting impaled through the head by Mckenna sword. After they talk about why she has a sword Nicholas invites the Girl back to his house to explain more. Once inside Mckenna Tells him that the greek gods are still around today and that he was the son of one. Nicholas wasnt that suprised and told her the story of Skeleton hands coming out of the ground and attacking a bully that was beating him up. Once they were finished Mckenna lead him out side saying she had to get him to Camp. She noticed that Mist was surrounding Diablo and realized what Diablo really was. She told Diablo to go ahead and transformed. Diablo Nodded his head and transformed into a Hell-Hound the size of a mini-van with fur as black as shadows and bright blue eyes. Both Nicholas and Mckenna hoped onto Diablo and he Shadow traveled them both to Camp Half Blood New Kid at Camp When Nicholas Lobo arrives at Camp Half-Blood,he is sent to the Big House where he finds Nico Di Angelo. Nico is, initially, rather amicable towards the Nicholas. It isn't until Hades claims the Nicholas as his son that Nico loses his cool. Niicholas could tell Nico didnt like the fact that he had a new brother and Nico storms off to the woods of the camp, Nicholas follows and hears him shout out a demand to his father for an explanation. Nicholas tries to assure the younger son of Hades that he's not a replacement for Nico and that he wants to just be family with him, but Nico won't accept that. This is just the beginning of a hard relationship between the half-brothers and it extends somewhat to Rosalie Carters, a seventeen-year-old daughter of Hades. In Search of Perseus Jackson Lucius Darrow was moving to Goode High School from South Carolina in too look for Percy Jackson's (Son of Posiedon) stepdad Mr.Paul Blofis hoping he would have news on where he could find Percy. At the time Lucius belived there were only Three Demi-Gods Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace(son of Jupiter), and himself. As Lucius walked through the halls waiting for the school day to end so he may speak to Mr.Blofis. Nicholas spoted him and noticed he wa concealing a Golden Bowie Knife under his Jacket. Lucius feld into the mens restroom to avoid being caught and Nicholas Followed wondering what the boy was doing. Nicholas Hid in the shadows undetected during the whole encounter. Lucius talked to Mr. Blofis and decided to go pay Percy's aprtment building a vist and drove off on his black Harley-Davidson motorcycle and Nichoals followed on his Hell-Hound Diablo. (Note: this is Thread Nicholas joined into Lucius story go ahead and head to his Wiki for the full back story befor this happend) Find the Mother; Find the Son Upon breaking into Mrs. Blofis' home, Lucius encounters Nicholas Lobo, and Alex Courtenay, later revealing to be a demigod, as well. Feeling double-teamed, Lucius took on both, only to have another adversary rise against him, Diablo, Nick's hellhound. Once Nick revealed that he knew of Jason Grace , Lucius decided to go with him, leaving Alex to think it was all an illusion thanks to Nicholas playing with the mist. Since Lucius would not Shadow travel with Nichoals, Nick called in McKenna Grant, a daughter of Athena, to guide Lucius to camp via pegasus, while the son of Mars went by motorcycle. On Olympian RPG July 6th, 2011 - Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Love Interests Nicole Foster- Nicholas Girlfriend Friends Lucius Darrow-First Met outside Percy JAckson's apartment as Lucius was brakeing in. Lucius and Nicholas have had a very rocky relationship both getting into fights with each other and saving each others butts. After Lucius saved his life in South Carolina Nicholas has trusted him compleatly untill the thread Crossroads of Amarica. Alex Courtenay-First met outside Percy Jackson's apartment as Lucius was brakeing in. Later on Lucius and Nicholas help Alex too Camp and Alex being a son of Zues they got into a agrument the scound Alex was Claimed. They may not see eye too eye on every subject but as see in Capture the Flag They work together great as a team. Ryan Osborne- Ryan was one of Nicholas first friends at camp and Ryan invited Both Nicholas and Lucius to go with him to vist each of our homes. This lead up to Lucius saving Nick in his home State of South Carolina and Ryan wanting to go to the Underworld to bring back his mom. Sophia Landine-They became friends after Sophia gave Nicholas adivise on asking Nicole Foster out on a date then Later they both helped planned the first Demi-God Prom Kori Maka- a daughter of Ares who has a crush on Nick's half-brother Nico. They first met in the Arena were they decide to train together in a sword fight. She also gives Nick adivse on his brother Nico Siblings Nico di Angelo Rosalie Carters Other Jacob "Dutch" Epperson Awards Signature Category:Children of Hades/Pluto Category:Demigods Category:(Male) People Category:Original Characters Category:People Category:(Greek) Demigods